


soaked through, just for you

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Seliph dresses up for his boyfriend, but in the excitement of doing so, forgets how badly he needed to pee.
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph
Series: Cummies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Kudos: 10





	soaked through, just for you

**Author's Note:**

> a comm! i fucking love writing piss fic you guys dont even KNOW
> 
> also im so drugged up on flu medicine as of writing this that all i can think of is "haha pee pee"

‘Hm, Ares, are you sure about this?’ Seliph lifts up the hem of the frilly skirt Ares had bought for him, shivering at the way the lace underskirt brushes his thighs and the cold air that he can feel on parts of him that aren’t usually this exposed.

‘Yes, absolutely.’ Ares’ voice held no inflection, and Seliph knew this was the type of voice his boyfriend adopted when he was trying, and failing, to hold in how much something was affecting him, whether it be pain, humour, or in this case, arousal.

Seliph flushes a bright scarlet red and whacks Ares hard on his upper arm, and doesn’t dignify his offended expression with a response. 

Though that has nothing to do with how embarrassed he is, and more to do with the twinge he felt in his bladder as he’d moved. _Oh no_. 

Earlier, he had distantly thought that he’d needed to pee, but now that feeling was pressing urgently against his bladder, and his legs were trembling suddenly from how badly he needed to go. But, God, he couldn’t tell Ares, it was embarrassing enough that he was currently modelling a bright pink and blue fluffy skirt for his boyfriend, (okay, so maybe he was half hard in the panties that accompanied the skirt, but that's none of anyone’s business), he couldn’t just blurt out that he really needed to pee.

Seliph lets out an ‘eep!’ as Ares sweeps him into an embrace, and he moans shakily as Ares buries his face into the crook of his throat and begins kissing and sucking at the sensitive, easily bruised skin there. But despite the attention from this boyfriend, Seliph’s brain is at war with the deep ache in his lower abdomen; he really had left it too long, it _hurts_ how much he needs to pee. 

Perhaps he needed to tell Ares just so he could get away from what would no doubt be a long, teasing session with Ares taking his time in unravelling him, but before he could speak up, Ares steps back and sweeps him up into a bridal carry, the sudden change in position causing his stomach to swoop and his bladder to _cramp_ with the effort he was exerting to not leak into his pale pink panties. 

Seliph gasps quietly as he feels himself leak nonetheless, warm wetness soaking into the fabric of his panties, and he buries his head in Ares’ chest to not face the fact of the fact that he was failing to _not piss himself._

Ares tips his chin up and kisses Seliph, smiling at the blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks, ‘What’s the matter, Seli? Realised just how cute you are like this?’

Ares shifts his arms and hopists Seliph up a little higher in his arms and Seliph’s eyes widen in horrified shock for a moment as the movement makes his bladder spasm and _that’s it_. 

Seliph’s breath hitches into a sob as he hides his face in his hands, pee starting in a small trickle that quickly graduates to a fast gush as he finally, _finally_ gets to let go, even though it’s against his will. His body slumps boneless in relief in Ares’s arms, and Seliph can’t help the whimpers that break through the heavy breathing as he tries to stop himself from crying, it just feels _so good_. 

The wet fabric against his cock, still half-hard and Seliph doesn’t want to think on _why_ , feels amazing and Seliph bucks his hips up a little as he continues to soak his panties and thighs with piss and then the thought strikes him.

_Ares is carrying him_.

He was soaking Ares’ arm and Ares wasn’t saying anything. As his stream tapers off and the relief gives way to crushing anxiety, Seliph peeks between his fingers to catch a look at Ares’ face to see how disgusted his boyfriend was, no doubt. 

However what he saw took his breath away. Ares was staring at his legs, and the wet patch that had soaked through to his skirt in _lust_. His eyes were dark and then Ares’ licks his lips and Seliph can't help the inhuman noise that escapes his throat. That draws Ares’ attention, and he speaks.

‘Seliph, did you just… piss yourself?’

Seliph manages only a small nod, too mortified to say anything.

‘Do you know how fucking hot you looked? Squirming in my arms as you let go, unable to help yourself?’ 

‘Wh-what? Ares, you’re into this?’

Ares sets him down and looks at him, before he brings his arm up to his face, cold and soaking and Seliph flushes just thinking about the fact that that was his _piss_ before he nearly faints as Ares _licks his arm_.

‘You’re delicious, you know? Now come here, I know you’re hard,’ Ares gestures for him to come towards him and Seliph, brain working entirely on autopilot as shock replaces his thoughts, complies.

Ares’ hand creeps up under his skirt and he rubs little circles into the skin on his thigh. Seliph flinches a little, but Ares’ hands are so warm on his thighs that are starting to rapidly cool.

And then, _then_ , Ares' hand in all of its dry warmth presses against his cock in his soaked panties, and Seliph keens at the feeling of the wet cotton rubbing against his cock as Ares teases him into full hardness.

‘Look at you, you love this. Say it.’

Seliph gulps as his hips sway into the friction of Ares’ hand, and with his voice wavering from both pleasure and embarrassment, he manages to speak. ‘I… I love it, oh Ares, please, it feels so good,’

Ares’ hand keeps rubbing at him, and then his boyfriend swipes his thumb over the cotton covering the tip of his cock and Seliph breaks, whining as cum seeps through the fabric, soiling it further as his orgasm crests unexpectedly.

His legs tremble and he grabs onto Ares’ shoulders to steady himself, as Ares keeps rubbing him through his pleasure, and it starts to tip into overstimulation and Seliph finds himself breathing out little ‘ah ah ah’s, gaining his breath back.

‘Thank you, Ares, feels so much better now…’


End file.
